Minutes
by Ferocious Tango
Summary: Bamon. One shot inspired by the song of the same name. Damon is sent to jail and sentenced to eight years on prison, doing what he thinks is best he let Bonnie go. What happens when he gets out and the first thing he does is go to see her? Has Bonnie moved on?


A/N: Hello guys! I just want to share a story that I had in my head for a while now, It's inspired in the song Minutos (minutes) by Ricardo Arjona. The past is writing on _Italic_. And the words of the song are in **Bold**. Reviews are love, Happy Saturday! Xoxo, E

Disclaimer: I don't own the anything!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Minutes<span>**

**_The clock on the wall_**

**_Announcing that's 06:23_**

**_The past is thirsty_**

**_And the present is an athlete without feet _**

"I had a surprise for you"

Damon just rolled his eyes annoyed as he eyed at the man in front of him, he gripped the phone a little bit tighter to his ear and gave the smiling man an exasperate glare.

He had a surprise? What surprise could he give him that he would be interested on? The only thing he wanted was a 5'3 brunette with green eyes, but Damon knew that the chances of that were as high as him being elected for president of the nation.

So why bother with anything at all? The only thing he wanted Alaric couldn't given to him. With his fancy suit and his degree Alaric couldn't give him her, could't give him time.

The minutes, hours, days and years that he had lost on this fucking place.

Damon cracked his knuckles until they were white.

**_Ant its now 06:43, and the corpse of the minute that passed, tells me that this is how it lives here, whether you like it or not._**

**_And nostalgia sets up house in my head._**

**_And it's 06:50._**

"Oh yes please Ric I want to know" Damon started with a sarcastic voice and a tight smile planted on his face before his blue eyes hardened and he spoke between gritted teeth "The reason that are you smiling like an idiot"

Alaric ignored his friend's words; he was used to his harsh attitude every time he came to visit him, he didn't blame him, he couldn't begin to imagine being in his situation. To lost his freedom, love, basically his life. For that, he knew that what he had to tell him would change his life, this was his second chance.

He had been hired by Damon's brother Stefan since Damon had been arrested and throughout the years he had managed to form a strange bond with the blue eyed man, one that was beyond lawyer-client. It was his friend. So he worked hard like he did in every case and even a little more until he finally got it, his freedom.

Damon was waiting patiently for Alaric to speak and when the dirty blond man reached a folder, opened it and presented to him through the glass mirror he froze. His blood ran cold through his veins and tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he read the word Freedom written on it.

After six years of being in jail he was finally free and he let a smile reached his lips after not smiling for more than five years and nine months.

"Damon did you hear me? You are free" But he was far to gone on his head, on his memories to hear him.

_"__Good afternoon Captain" Tyler Lockwood greet as he and his partner dragged Damon through the station's double doors "We brought you these"_

_Damon licked his teeth as Tyler shoved him at the front desk where the grey haired police was sitting writing in a large red book. He ran his blue eyes over the crowded police station, there were officers, working on their desk, laughing, drinking coffee. The handcuffs were hurting his wrist and he did everything in him to avoid showing the emotions he was feeling, fear, trepidation, anger and shock at the same time were heavy on him._

_ "__Welcome" The captain greeted him merely looking at his direction and spoke with a disinterested tone "Documentation" he requested._

_Damon saw as his Id, license, wallet and the rest of his belongings were dropped on the big mahogany desk by the police officers, the Police Captain put them in a small plastic bag before storing it in a cardboard box with the number 145 on it. His heart was beating a mile for minute and the only thought on his head was Bonnie. What would she say? He was an idiot to even hear Enzo on the first place._

_ "__Come on, come on. This is for today" the man behind the desk ushered them, as the two officers take off Damon's ray ban glasses and ring "The jacket" The grey haired man pointed at his leather jacket and Damon clenched his jaw as they removed it from him._

_ "__Open your mouth" Tyler directed and inspected for any forbidden object of substance hidden on it and when didn't found anything he started to search on Damon's pockets where he found a skinny golden chain "Hah! What do we have here?" He smirked and dangled the chain in front of Damon's face._

_**Bonnie's chain.**__ Damon saw red and tried to fight against the handcuffs placed on his wrists to reach for the jackass._

_ "__What the hell do you think you are doing?" Damon spoke for the first time, blue eyes glaring at the officer menacingly._

_ "__Tyler come on" Matt Donovan saw the murderous look on the new prisoner and decided to step in, throwing a disapproval glance at his partner, he turned to look at Damon with a sympathetic look on his blue eyes as he explained "This is general procedure you can't have any jewelry or sharp objects, we are going to saved it from you and when you are out, the commissary in charge would returned your belongings to you"_

_**Minutes, like salt in the wound, as life passed me by watching the clock,**_

**_Minutes are the morgue of time, cadavers of the moment that will never come back._**

Everything from there happened in a blur. He had been asked to fill in a form providing his name and address as well as some basic health questions to determine whether he needed any medical treatment, they took his fingerprints and snapped a few pictures of him before being put in a holding cell for the night.

He made a call that night, to his brother Stefan.

To say that his brother was pissed as hell would had been and understatement, but nonetheless he got him the best lawyer on the state, Alaric Saltzman. He started to prepare his case and that same night they found out that the police officer that Enzo shoot had died on his way to the hospital. Enzo will be facing a condemn of at least fifteen years for murderer and Damon knew that even if didn't pull out the trigger he was with the water reaching at his neck.

The sound of the bars being opened brought his attention and Damon stop stuffing the few clothes he had on the duffle bag that Bonnie brought him years ago, to spun around and see the new comer. Matt Donovan.

"Are you ready?" The blond officer asked gently as he nodded in the direction of the outside.

Clad on his usual dark attire, he nodded silently and tossed the bag over his shoulder before taking a look around at the four walls that he had grown so familiar with. He couldn't say that he would miss being there; god knew how much he wanted to be out. With **her**, but these walls, he was used to them.

To the outside, to see her again, he didn't know if he would ever be ready.

With one last look at his cell Damon stepped out of it with Officer Donovan following closely behind. Walking down the hall to the general intake area nobody says a word; he nodded in greeting at a few of the inmates and kept walking until they reached the front lobby. Suddenly his mind overload and went blank as his grasped the concept that his day finally come. No more handcuffs, he was a free man.

"Salvatore, intern number 145" Officer Donovan spoke to the officer on the front desk and the chubby man went to the back of a little office to retrieve a cardboard box. Turning around and handing Damon the box the officer advised "You might want to take a look now to see if everything is in there, after you left the premises we are not responsible for any personal belongings that got lost"

Damon eyed the box with his belongings and rummaged through its contents with one goal in mind, founding the little plastic bad he opened it and grabbed h the little chain inside of it. He inspected it carefully, the item bringing at his memory the image of its owner.

"Maybe you could returned it to the owner now, I'm sure she will be happy to se you"

Damon held the thin gold chain tightly between his hands. How he wish that was the true, but he knew that wasn't possible. He screwed his eyes shut and started to revive the most painful of his life. The day when he broke his and hers heart at the same time.

_She smiled at him as she entered the little visit room, with that smile that made his heart beat faster on his chest and his breath caught on his throat._

_She always smiled when she came to visit him, tough her eyes were sad, she still smiled for him. It was so like her to stay strong in front of him, to give him strength when he knew she was dying like him in the inside. The two times a week she came to see him, were his headlight of the week._

_But this wasn't supposed to be her life. Having to endure being searched every time she came to see him, as if she was some kind of criminal, when she was the farthest from that. She didn't deserve that._

_He simply didn't deserve _her_._

_He tried to change. To be the man she deserved, but he stupidly let himself believed that everything will be fine, that he would do that one last work to take Enzo off his hair and then he was out to live a happily life with Bonnie. How naïve he was, and destiny proved him that when Enzo made the stupid decision of shooting at a police officer._

_He was ruined; he was the biggest drug dealer of the town, a criminal. She on the other hand was light, she was selfless, she had a future ahead of her, she was studying to become a nurse like her grandmother and she was light whereas he was the dark, the dark that would be her downfall._

_ "__Hi" She said softly with a big smile as the officer lead her to the plastic table were he was sitting waiting for her. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and an off the shoulder plus size dark green sweater, her hair was down in her natural waves and her face was free of make up. She couldn't look more beautiful to him in that moment._

_Damon stood up from the chair and Bonnie quickly engulfed him on her arms. He let out a sigh as he put his hand around her small frame and her vanilla scent infiltrate his nostrils as he squeezed her tightly to him, knowing that this will probably be the last time that he would be able to do that. Bonnie buried her face on the crook on his neck and holds him for dear life before pulling away to kiss him._

_The kiss was passionate and Damon closed his eyes as he hold her face between his hand ans tasted her one last time._

_"__How are you?" She asked as she took a sit in front of him. She pushed a strand on brown hair behind her ear placed her hands on top of the white plastic table._

_He had been arrested for three months now and was facing a sentence of eight years. Bonnie had come to see him every single visit twice a week. She deposited money on his account so he could get clothes, shampoo and hygiene items, as well as stuff for letters along with food. She was with him in the courtroom on the scariest moment of his life when he was waiting his sentence. She had been with him every step of the way._

**_Who told you that I was the dream that you dreamed once?_**

_She was too much for him. Bonnie could do so much better than him, he always knew that, it was just that he had always been too selfish to let her go, but this time he had really screwed up and he loved her too much to see her wasting her years on someone like him._

_Damon took a deep breath before gulping down the lump on his throat and casting his blue eyes at her. How one person could get ready to walk away from the best thing that happened in their lives? Damon didn't know, but he knew what he had to do and for the look on Bonnie's face she knew what he was thinking. He had to tough; he was going to ruined her if she stayed with him._

_**Who told you that you would will the one to turn my future upside down?**_

_ "__We need to talk" He started slowly as released a shaky breath and looked down at his orange uniform before looking at her beautiful face again, the look that she had on her face made his heart sink._

_ "__No, we have nothing to talk about" Bonnie shook her head as she turned around to look at the officers standing on the threshold and the other inmates sitting chatting with their love ones "You didn't tell me how was your day?" She questioned planting a smile._

_ "__Bonnie" He started more forcefully this time. He knew what she was trying to do._

_ "__Have you been able to read the book that I send you?" She ran a hand down her brown hair, her green eyes avoiding eye contact with him "I bring you some phone cards so you can call your mum" And she started to take said items out of her small clear plastic bag where she kept her Id and others documents._

_ "__Bonnie listen to me" He started to reach for her hands but she quickly move them away of his reach, her eyes were starting to feel with unshed tears and he felt his heart squeezed inside his chest, but he had to kept going. He had to let her go. It was for her._

_ "__No, I don't have too" Bonnie snapped and glared at him._

_ "__You need to move on" He spoke lowly, she started to cry and Damon felt his own eyes filling with tears "You can't keep coming here; this is not a place for you" He spoke brokenly._

_She shook her head her brown curly hair snapping at her cheeks as she did so._

_ "__For God's sake Bonnie!" Damon finally exploded and hit the small table with his fists. The officers looked at him and he lowered his voice. His, blue eyes wild as he stared at the love of his life who was sobbing uncontrollably in front of him " " He hissed_

_Tears still flooding from her eyes and Bonnie tried to reach his hand but this time he was the one moved them away, he didn't want her to touch him, he was afraid that if she touched him he would change his mind._

_ "__I can't. I love you! Please, don't do this to us, don't push me away " She whispered brokenly at she stared hopelessly at him, she finally could grab his callous hand into her delicate hand and placed it above her heart, that was beating a mile a minute.._

_ "__Can you feel it Damon? Can you feel how fast it beats when I'm near you?" She questioned softly at Damon who had his jaw set as he look at everything but her. "Damon, look at me" She commanded softly but he kept looking at everything but her beautiful face, strained with tears._

_She let out a puff of air but continue anyway "I once told you that no matter what you did I will be by your side" She remind him with a shaky voice and with pleading eyes that told him to change his mind._

_When he didn't respond she kept going, more determinate this time "Okay" He turned to look at her this time blinking his eyes, blue crashed against green "If you can look into my eyes and tell me that you want me to forget you, I will" she dared him. _

_Shoving the impulse of taking her in his arms out his brain, Damon leaned closer to Bonnie and looked at her square in her green watery eyes. Braking his own heart in the process he spoke to her with a strong voice "I want you to forget about me" Her face lost her color and he could feel along with hers how his heart broke. _

_She let go of his hand as if he had burn her and Damon immediately felt empty, but he kept going "Don't come back. I don't want to see you ever again" and with one last look at her he stood up of the table leaving a devastate looking Bonnie sitting in the chair._

_He made a signal to the guard that he wanted to go back to his cell. He had just ripped out his own fucking hearth along with hers._

Damon reopened his eyes as he was ushered out of penitentiary gates, to the outside world. He gulped as he set foot on the street, the sun was blazing on the sky, and he took a deep breath, before looking at the sky and admiring his color.

After that day she hadn't come back to see him. Five years and nine months he hadn't seen Bonnie and he knew he should feel happy that she had followed his advice and moved on, but he just couldn't. Because after all this time he was still a selfish bastard when it came to her, he still loved her, he never stopped; she was his hearth, his soul, his light and every time he thought back at the past he was amazed at how selfless he had been, because every single day he wonders how the hell he had been able to let her go.

**_How it hurts to watch the moment in which you are no longer here._**

**_Now its 7:16, And the corpse of the minute that passed tell me: _**your strategy ruined you**_, there's nothing left for you to learn except for how to live alone._**

**_If you've still got the guts_**

Damon remembered very well how painful was to went to the Visit's hall the next week, to realize that she wasn't there and instead it was his brother looking at him with a sympathetic look that he would never be able to forget ,and Damon realized in that same moment that he had finally pushed her away for good

He spent six years locked up on Richmond penitentiary and right now he just wanted to get right into his car and started driving, to Bonnie; he just wanted to be with her. For years he was surrounded by people who he despised with no chance to just get away.

Of the years he spent in jail he could say that he had learned some things one of them was that he had learned to avoid showing emotions. Damon never let anyone see him vulnerable, weak or sad; he had perfected the way of shutting down his emotions.

They inmates respected him; he had made sure of that. It wasn't like he was kicking asses all the time, but if someone wanted to fight hell who was he to deny them a good fight?

The nights were the worst tough, especially because he missed Bonnie, his family and his freedom.

"Damon!" A familiar voice called him and he looked ahead of him to see his brother leaning against the capo of his Chevy Camaro. He smiled at the sight. Stefan walked to him and hugged him tightly, pulling apart to meet his brother blue eyes filled with tears, like his.

"Welcome back" Stefan said and tossed him the keys of his car before winking and going to the take a sit at the passenger side of the car.

**_How much it cost to fight for the things that will never come back._**

**_And now its 09:23 and the cadaver of the minute that passed is mocking my desire to kiss the photo that you left sitting on my desk._**

**_My loneliness is your revenge._**

Damon gripped harder the steering wheel as drove passed the sign that read-Welcome to Mystic Fall. His eyes taking in everything as he drove the familiar road to his hometown.

"Mum is making your favorite dish" Stefan commented as he gazed out of the window "She had been cooking since Alaric called us this morning, she is ecstatic and cannot wait to see you"

His mother. She had come to see him at the prison a few times, but when he saw that it was simple too much for her he told her to not worry that they could talk over the phone. And they did, he called her at least once a week, for her sake. His father and brother on the other hand came to see him every week.

"Stefan" He called his little brother attention and locked eyes with him before looking ahead at the road "I-"

"I know" Stefan interrupted softly and nodded. He knew that the first thing his older brother would do was going to see Bonnie, he just wasn't sure if Damon would be okay "Just drop me at home" He said and handed him a card.

"Are you kidding me?" Damon questioned serious before bursting in a fit of laughter and shoving the Get out of jail, free Monopoly card on Stefan's face.

Stefan laughed as he punched his older brother shoulder "It's good to have you back brother"

It was good indeed.

After dropping Stefan at the Boarding House, Damon basked in the moment in that he was just with himself as he made his way to the Bennett residence; it was obvious that Bonnie wouldn't be on their apartment.

Five years and nine months, that was how long he had been feeling an ache on the place were his heart used to be. A hundred times he debated on asking Stefan what was of her life. Did she have a boyfriend? Did she get marry? But he was too of a coward to make those questions, because he dreaded the possible answers. So he just settled in knowing if she was okay.

His heart was beating so fast that he was scared that it would leave his chest cavity, his hands were sweaty and he started to feel dizzy.

He took a turn on the familiar street and her home came into view, taking a deep breath he parked one street away and decided to walk to her door.

He took a deep breath and killed off the engine before getting out.

"Hey!" He heard the voice of Bonnie called and he froze on his steps before spinning around and watching silently as Bonnie appeared into view.

His world stopped spinning and he forgot how to breathe.

Bonnie walked out of the house and into the front yard leaving the door open; she was wearing a blue baby doll summer dress and a bright smile on her face.

"Mummy!" Damon directed his eyes at the car parked in the driveway. How could not he seen it before? The most beautiful girl he had ever seen came out of it running in Bonnie's direction before attaching on her leg and demanded to be lift.

Damon became tense. Did the little girl just call her mummy? And that is when he saw the blond man walking to them and giving Bonnie a fully kiss on the mouth.

Damon snapped his jaw shut so fast it was a miracle it didn't shattered in the process. She was married. **His** Bonnie was married, had move on and probably he was nothing more than a distant memory, a mistake she made years ago.

"Now, now what did I tell you love?" The blonde curly men spoke with a British accent and bend down before the little girl before picking her on his arms as she let out a cute giggle. Damon took in the scene and couldn't take his eyes off them, it was like if he wanted to punish himself to see how happy they were "Mummy can't pick you up, you are too heavy and she is carry your little brother on her tummy"

Bonnie smiled so brightly and Damon remembered all the times she gave that smile to him. She looked happy.

And that was what only mattered to him, because he had already lost her. Damon walked to his car without being noticed and drove until the sun came up; his hearth was shattered but driving made him feel the most freedom he had ever felt.

**_There is no clock that goes backward._**

* * *

><p>"Damon!" He heard someone called him and began to shake him.<p>

Blue eyes snapped open and his chest rose and fall rapidly as he took big gulps of air. Damon blinked away the rest of his sleep and squinted his eyes to see the figure that was looming practically on top of him.

_Bonnie._

What the hell? He thought as he sat up quickly and run his eyes wildly around the room; he was in a bedroom, their bedroom.

Damon let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and put his head in their shared pillow, it was a nightmare. It felt so fucking real.

"Hey" Bonnie called softly and put a hand on his cheek, he leaned in her touch. "Are you Ok? You were mumbling on your sleep" Her green eyes looked at him worriedly as she furrowed her brows.

He didn't respond, just rolled them over so he was looming on top of her now.

Bonnie let out a gasp at the sudden movement before she looked up under her dark long eyelashes and smirked playfully at him. He returned it with one of his own.

"I told you to not eat that stupid junk food before you go to sleep" She started to scolded him but the only thing Damon could do was smiled like and idiot "I don't even know what you eat pork rinds" She scrunches her little nose in disgust and Damon tap her nose playfully as Bonnie started explaining "Junk food can trigger increased brain waves and that require your brain to work when it should shut down as you sleep, and when your brain is_ that_ active-"

"It leads to wacko dreams" He finished with eyes widened.

She nodded "Yes. And I had already told you that and you still do it anyway" She tap him on his big shoulder signaling him that she wanted him to move and he reluctantly did it while rolling his eyes.

"You are hot when you put in nurse mode" He smirked as she straddled him "You know I'm not feeling very well" He touched his forehead and fake worry.

"Oh yeah?" She tilted her head a little and started to run her nails on his rock hard abs. "Where do you feel pain?" She kissed his jaw "Because you know" She kissed the corner of his mouth before whispering on his ear "In the nurse school there is on thing that they teach me on school and is to never ignore the pain of the patient" She pulled away to looked him in the eyes and bit her lip to stop smiling.

"Maybe you could take care of another ache that I have" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his crotch and then looked at her.

She laughed and shook her head before diving in to kiss him. And as he felt her lips on his , Damon just knew he would stop eating that fucking pig skins because even in his dreams he couldn't bear the thought of being without her.

The end.

**A/N: I couldn't help it, I'm a sucker for happy endings. Happy Friday everyone! Let me know if you liked it ****J****. Thank you so much for your support on my other stories. Reviews are love! Xoxo. E.**


End file.
